


Mr. Suit and the Cello Man

by azicrow, roguebowtie



Series: Sons [2]
Category: Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azicrow/pseuds/azicrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebowtie/pseuds/roguebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long, difficult day at SHIELD HQ. Phil Coulson was tired, ready to go home to his apartment and soak up some quiet. He paused when he heard music. He'd always been fond of the low sweet tones of the cello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Suit and the Cello Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the people who wanted to know how Phil and Andy got together to begin with :) Set within the Sonsverse.

The strains of the prelude from Bach's Cello Suite No. 1 danced down the street in rich quick notes. Quick fingers worked up and down the fret and soft brown curls bounced a little in the morning breeze as a long limbed young man busked in the morning sun.

It had been a long, difficult day at SHIELD HQ. Phil Coulson was tired, ready to go home to his apartment and soak up some quiet. He paused when he heard music. He'd always been fond of the low sweet tones of the cello. Curious, he followed the sound, standing a little away from the man playing.

 Listening.

 The suite came to an end and the man looked up, matching brown eyes watching Phil, "Any requests?" he asked with a smile.

 "Do you know Bloch's Schelomo: Rhapsodie Hebraique?" he asked, stepping closer, smiling back at the handsome man.

 "The man knows his music," he replied with a smile, before setting his fingers back on the strings and letting the notes ring out deep and slow.

 Phil settled comfortably, standing. Watching. He let the music roll over him and carry the stress of the day off his shoulders. He smiled softly, nodding when it was done. Taking out his wallet, he walked forward and dropped a folded up bill into the case. "Thank you," he told the cello man.

 "You're welcome." he replied, flashing a warm smile, sitting back in his chair. "I'd have done it just for that smile," he remarked.

 Phil ducked his head. "Have a good evening," he said, before heading home.

 The cello man watched him leave before reaching into the case, his eyes widening in surprise. "Thank  _you_ , Mr. Suit," he murmured as he unfolded a fifty dollar bill.

 ***

 It was a week later, when Phil found himself following the sound of a cello once again, his arm resting in a sling after an unfortunate incident in Prague two days earlier.

 The cello man smiled when he saw him, continuing his piece before coming to a stop. "Someone's had an eventful week," he remarked.

 "Nothing interesting," Phil replied smoothly - after all, to him, getting a shoulder dislocated in a fight was only uncommon in that it usually didn't happen. The fight, however, wasn't unusual. "Just a sports injury. I'm sorry I interrupted your playing."

 He shook his head. "Don't be, it's fine. I wanted to take a break anyway." He watched him a moment, before smiling. "Do you want some coffee?

 "If I buy, would you play another request after?" Phil asked, a smile on the edge of his lips.

 "I think I could be convinced," he replied with a smile as he packed up.

 "Then I think Coffee sounds like a swell idea."

 "Swell?" he asked with a teasing grin, slipping the money into his pocket.

 "Underused word in this day and age. I'm trying to bring it back," Phil rocked back on his heels, patiently waiting. He was good at waiting, he did enough of it at SHIELD.

 “That's cute," he replied picking up his case and folding his chair. "Lead on McDuff."

 Phil nodded his assent, letting the cellist fall into step with him. "I should probably ask your name, I can’t call you Cello Man in my head forever. I'm Phil."

 "Andy." he replied with a small laugh. "And as you may have guessed, I'm a cellist."

 "You are a very good cellist. What has you playing on the street? If it's okay to ask."

 "Of course." He replied, shrugging. "It was just something I started in college to earn a bit of money and even though I'm with the orchestra now, I've always just enjoyed it."  He pushed through the door with his shoulder into the coffee shop before keeping it open with his foot for Phil to walk through.

 "Thank you," Phil replied. "What would you like?" he asked, noting the ridiculous amount of variations to the menu.

 "Ummm Oooooh they have gingerbread latte's here could I have one of those?" he asked, moving to a nearby table.

 "Of course. I'll go get them," Phil replied, moving in line. He ordered that in a large, and a large black coffee for himself, as well as two gingerbread cookies.

 "Thank you!" He called, setting his cello case against the wall and resting his folded seat against it before settling into the chair. His smile deepened as Phil arrived. "You're amazing thank you." he said, picking up the cup.

 "I didn't realise buying coffee was such a sought after talent," Phil chuckled, sitting down with him.

 "Oh yes, it's greatly underestimated."

 "I'll have to add that to my resume'."

 Andy gave him a bright smile. "So what do you do?"

 "I'm an accountant," he said with a small shrug of his uninjured shoulder. It was an easily misleading word, after all he did take account of things. And take many things into account when Handling situations and specialists.

 "Oh... well I'm sure there are interesting accountants around," he teased.

 "It's possible, but I'm fairly boring. Why did you want to come have coffee with me?" he asked curiously.

 "Because I don't think you are boring, and attractive men who know their classical music impress me," he replied with a smile, sipping his coffee.

 Phil ducked his head a little, slightly embarrassed. "When is the symphony playing next, I should come see you."

 Andy smiled. "Tomorrow, actually, but it is a little short notice."

 "If I can get a ticket, I'll be there."

 He smiled softly. "It's okay if you can’t."

 "Unless something happens, I'll be there. Black tie."

 "If you manage that, you'll impress me again," Andy replied, his brown eyes warm and flirtatious.

 "You don't think I have one?"

 "No I think it will be unlikely you'll manage to get a ticket" he replied warmly. "Although I think you'd look great in black tie."

 "I have connections." Phil smiled, noting the flirtation in the gaze. "I'd like to take you out afterward... I know we don't really know each other, but I'd like to change that.”

 "Dinner?" he asked breaking off the head on his gingerbread man.

 "With me, yes."

 "I’d love to. That'd be nice."

 Phil smiled. "That's good." He raised his coffee in half a toast.

 Andy laughed, looking at him over the rim of his cup, before settling back in his seat.

 ***

 Phil did, indeed, have connections, and he managed to get a box seat, watching the performance with something approaching contentment. After the show, he made his way down to the stage door to wait.

 The door opened and a few of the musicians walked out followed by Andy, who was talking to a young black woman before spotting Phil and coming to a stop. "You made it,” he said, surprised.

 "I said I would," he said, pushing away from the wall to stand straight. The sling was gone.

 "Is your arm okay?" he asked surprised

 "I'm a swift healer," Phil gave him a smile. "Now's where I ask if you agreed to dinner because you thought I wouldn't make it."

He smiled and shook his head, "No, I agreed to dinner _hoping_ you would make it. Also, I was right about the suit, you do look good in it."

Phil smiled, genuine. "Shall we, then?"

 "I’d love to," he replied, waving goodbye to his friend before slipping his hand into his pocket and walking beside Phil.

 "My car's in the structure around the corner," Phil told him as he fell into step with him.

 "Okay," he replied, the cold evening wind flushing up his cheeks. He sneaked glances at Phil before running a hand through his messy hair as they paused beside the car.

 Phil had one of those amazing cars that had a huge trunk. He popped it as they got close. "You can put your cello in there, it'll be safe."

 He laughed. "Someone could live in there," he replied, sliding it in.

 "Five body trunk," Phil chuckled.

 He looked at him strangely, "Did you try?" he asked amused

 "I have entertaining co-workers," Phil replied with a shrug.

 "I guess accountants get bored like the rest of us," he replied, smiling softly, before climbing in.

 "Everyone gets bored," Phil chuckled, shutting the trunk securely before getting in, and putting on his belt before turning on the car and backing out of the space.

 "So what type of restaurant is it?" he asked as they set off onto the dark city streets.

 "I thought we could go to Serendipity?" Phil asked.

 "Oh! I've been wanting to try there for months." he replied lighting up.

 "Glad I put in a reservation there, then," Phil chuckled.

 "I have to admit you're doing well." He replied with a laugh.

 "If I do well enough, would you consider going out with me again?" Phil asked as he smoothly entered traffic with long-standing New Yorker grace.

 "Let's see how tonight goes,” Andy replied with a soft grin.

 


End file.
